Goku's Dilemma
by dbzmomma
Summary: Goku meets the woman of his dreams in a most unexpected and unusual way.


Rated PG for brief nudity and sexual situations (lol)  
Disclaimer: Really, duh. Don't own em. wish I did.  
  
I've been wanting to do this to Chi Chi for a very long time. Read the sequel, Goku's Encore, which contains some sexually explicit scenes.  
  
************************  
  
  
Sun sparkled on crystal clear water as it lapped gently against the bank. A few ripples began to move away from the center of the lake, concentric circles moving rapidly toward the outer edges. Bubbles rose to the surface. Two white arms burst through, flailing. A small head, long white hair, a face - terrified.  
  
The figure disappeared beneath the water again, resurfaced.   
  
**********  
  
Goku threw the fish on shore and hauled himself out. Nude, he stood on the shore and picked up his gi and was about to put it on when he heard the plaintive cry.  
  
He frowned, turning and staring toward the center of the small lake. He saw a hand disappear beneath the water. Dropping his gi, he flew out over the water, and seeing the ripples, dived straight down without a thought, barely creating a splash. For a moment, nothing stirred and then the water spouted like a fountain and Goku rocketed out, holding the woman in his arms. He flew out to the edge, lay her gently in the grass and put his ear to her mouth. She wasn't breathing but had a weak pulse. Instinctively, Goku tipped her head back, pinched her nostrils shut and placed his mouth over hers, delivering two deep breaths. He listened again, and then continued to be her breath until at last she began to choke and cough. Goku placed one hand behind her back and one on her arm and gently turned her so that she could vomit out lake water and whatever remained of her last meal.  
  
She seemed to gather some strength and managed to prop herself on one elbow with her back to her rescuer. Goku rocked back on his heels and put his hands on his thighs, waiting for the woman to stop coughing. A few moments later, she rolled to her back and gazed at Goku. The handsome Saiyan looked at her with admiration, for she was nude as well, and very beautiful.  
  
As he smiled at her, her gazed traveled down.  
  
she cried, blushing furiously and she turned away, crossing her arms over her breasts.  
  
Goku looked down and laughed. Sorry! I was fishing. If you're all right, I'll get my clothes.  
  
She gave a small nod and squeezed her eyes shut as he walked over to his pile of clothes and pulled on his gi pants and boots. When he returned to the woman, he hunkered down beside her.   
  
Can you sit up? You can wear my shirt, he said.  
  
With her eyes still closed, she managed to sit and Goku dropped his blue shirt over her shoulders. It completely engulfed her and fell to the ground around her knees. Pushing through the armholes, she wrapped her arms around her body and shivered.  
  
Do you live nearby? he said as he slipped on the gi top. His voice was gentle and kind and the young woman finally looked at him. She stared into his ebony eyes and, seeing her reflection there, she smiled and nodded.   
  
Just on the other side of the lake. I have a cottage.  
  
Goku stood up and offered her his hand. He wrapped his big callused fingers around her small hand and lifted her to her feet. She barely reached his chin, and her long white hair cascaded down her back. Leaning down he said, Put your arm around my neck, and he slipped his arm around her waist. Her face was close to his and he felt her warm breath on his cheek. Lifting gently into the air, he flew across the lake, the warm summer wind blowing Goku's stiff spikes straight back. Her silky hair whipped around her and caressed Goku's face.  
  
She laughed as Goku swooped a little and zig-zagged before reaching the other shore. Soaring above the trees, she gasped, her mouth rounded in a little as Goku took her on an aerial tour of the beautiful forest and meadows in the area.  
  
That's my favorite place to meditate, he shouted against the whistle of the wind, nodding at a meadow in the midst of the forest. There was a huge boulder in the center.  
  
How unusual to see a boulder in the middle like that, she said.  
  
Oh, I put that there. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted the skeptical smile, and he descended, dropping her lightly in the grass. Hands on his hips, he stood before the boulder that was twice his height, then turned and winked at her. Dropping into a sitting stance, he spread his arms around the boulder and dug his fingers into the rock. Little pieces of stone flew out as his fingers and thumbs created a grip. Gritting his teeth and grunting, he lifted. Slowly, the huge boulder rose until Goku was holding it inches from the ground.  
  
he cried. Raven locks sprang straight up into gold, onyx eyes turned green and Goku tossed the mini-mountain into the air, catching it one-handed. He turned and grinned at the young woman, who was gaping at the spectacle. He tossed it into the air and then stepped out of the way as the boulder landed with a THOOM, kicking up dirt and dust. Goku blew the dust away from them and powered down.  
  
The young woman laughed nervously. I guess I wouldn't want to be on your bad side, she said.  
  
He grinned at her. I don't have a bad side. He slipped his arm around her and they rose back into the air. Now, where's that cottage of yours?  
  
***************  
  
The cottage was a simple one-room thatched roof home with a fireplace, a table, a basin, a bed, a dresser and little else. Behind the cottage, a pond led into a stream that flowed to the lake. While the young woman was changing, Goku wandered down to the edge and strolled along the shore.  
  
He cocked one eyebrow and climbed onto the overgrown roots of a tree that snaked out over the pond. Cradled snugly among the roots was a nest with four big white eggs. He hunkered down and smiled, wide-eyed.  
  
Those are Whooper swan eggs. Goku glanced over his shoulder as the woman approached.  
  
Isn't it unusual for them to be left unattended?  
  
The mother will be back soon.  
  
He stood up and turned to face her and his breath caught in his throat. Her slim form was draped in a white gossamer dress that skimmed her body and blew in the breeze, revealing every facet of her form. Why he would be so affected at the sight, he didn't understand. He had seen her naked, after all. But as she moved toward him, her body moved with grace and fluidity. For the first time he really looked at her. Their eyes met and he gasped — hers were the color of fire and ice. And she was smiling at him.  
  
I don't even know my rescuer's name, she said.  
  
I-I'm Son Goku, he said, his voice husky.  
  
Well, Goku-san, she said with a little bow. I'm Hakucho Haiku.  
  
He smiled, delighted, and bowed deeply from the waist. So beautiful, he said, and he didn't mean just her name.  
  
Come. I'll prepare something to eat.  
  
Goku's stomach growled in response, and they both laughed. You probably should know that I really like to eat, he said, levitating. I'll retrieve the fish I caught.  
  
************  
  
Later, Goku leaned back against a tree trunk and patted his stomach.  
  
Wooo! That was good!  
  
You weren't kidding, she said, pale eyebrows raised in mock surprise.  
  
He laughed. I'll replace your food.  
  
She waved her hand. It's not necessary.  
  
While she picked up the plates, Goku let his gaze wander over her and at his surroundings. He sighed, a smile playing around his lips.  
  
How did you end up in the middle of the lake?  
  
Haiku stiffened for a nanosecond. Her head was lowered, intent on her cleanup. She cleared her throat. I was in... the wrong place at the wrong time. She stood with an armload of plates and two fell from her grasp and shattered as they hit the ground. Goku leaped to his feet and took the dishes from her, surprising even himself at the courtesy. As the plates transferred, their hands brushed. The whisper of skin against skin ignited a fire in Goku's belly. Their eyes met and held. Haiku gazed up at him with parted lips, and Goku struggled to control his breathing. Tearing his eyes away, he carried the plates inside and stacked them on the table. As he straightened, he felt her hand on his back. His skin burned where it rested, and when he turned around, they were suddenly in each other's arms, lips hungrily melding, bodies straining against each other. He buried his hands in her long white hair and let the silk cascade through his fingers.  
  
Goku sighed as the fire traveled from his belly to his groin. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. With trembling fingers, he took hold of the hem of her dress and drew it up over her head. Stripping off his gi, he slipped beside her, kissed her, and the two lovers joined.  
  
*****************  
  
The morning sun was warm on Goku's back. He awakened slowly and rolled over, throwing one arm over his face. Where was he? As the memories came flooding back, Goku bolted from the bed in horror. His gi was on the floor where he had thrown it and so was her white dress. He rubbed his face and shuddered. Kami! How was he going to explain this to Chi Chi?  
  
Quickly dressing, Goku left the little cottage and wandered the grounds looking for Haiku. She was nowhere to be seen. Remembering the movement of her body under his caused a shiver of pleasure to run from his head to his toes. It was probably wisest to leave and never return.  
  
Levitating, Goku slowly flew home, thinking of every possible question Chi Chi could ask, and every possible answer he could give. I'm in big trouble, he whispered to himself.  
  
As he landed, he knew it was worse than he had feared. Chi Chi had seen him coming and was waiting, not with crossed arms, but with clenched fists and bared teeth.  
  
Where have you been? she hissed.  
  
Goku stood tall and speechless before her, holding his hands out with upturned palms. His mouth moved, but nothing came out.  
  
YOU! ARE! SO! IRRESPONSIBLE! His wife was trembling with rage and barely able to spit the words out.  
  
I...I'm sorry, Chi Chi, Goku said, and hung his head.  
  
GRRRRR... AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BRING BACK DINNER!  
  
Never one to miss an opportunity, Goku's head snapped up. He burst into the air in a blaze of ki. I'll get it! he cried.  
  
  
*************  
  
Goku and Krillen were lying in the warm grass by Krillen's favorite fishing spot. They had always been able to share silent moments in comfortable companionship, but Krillen sensed that this was different.  
  
So, Goku. Is Chi Chi talking to you yet?  
  
Goku just shook his head. Krillen sighed and stared up at the deep blue sky and the fluffy white clouds scudding by.  
  
Krillen, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?  
  
Krillen sat up and stared at his best friend. You know me, Goku. I would never betray you. At least not intentionally.  
  
You're not going to believe this, Goku began, and then he told Krillen everything.  
  
For a long time Krillen sat gazing at his best friend with a dumfounded look on his face.  
  
Has some evil alien taken over your body, Goku? Maybe you've been hanging around with Vegeta too long.  
  
Goku almost laughed. Except none of it was funny.  
  
I'm sick about this. I'm really lucky Chi Chi isn't talking to me right now, or I don't know how I'd be able to keep this secret. The worst thing is... Goku began, then breathed a long hard sigh. I can't stop thinking about her.  
  
Krillen flopped back in the grass. Oh, man. This is bad.  
  
The two friends lay there for a while, not speaking.  
  
Krillen, would you come with me back to her cottage? Maybe if I just had a chance to say good-bye, I could forget about her.  
  
I don't know, Goku...  
  
Goku sat up, pleading.   
  
I know I'm gonna regret this...  
  
*****************  
  
You're sure this is the place, Goku?  
  
The two men were standing on the shore of the pond. The cottage was still standing, but there was no sign that anyone had ever lived there. No furniture. No clothes. Not even footprints to mark the passage of humans.  
  
I'm sure. He stood with his arms crossed loosely, kicking at pebbles, wandering around the grounds and the empty cottage. There weren't even imprints where the bed had been. He let ripples of pleasure cascade over him as he remembered the creaking of that bed and the little sounds she made as he moved over her, burying his face in her silvery white hair. Haiku...  
  
Krillen had wandered off into the woods. Hey, Goku, come here.  
  
Goku joined his friend by an old oak tree. Krillen was pointing at a carving in the tree. Know what that symbol means, Goku?  
  
The tall Saiyan frowned.   
  
Uh huh. Know where we are? This is the witch's forest. How did you end up over here?  
  
Goku balled his fists. Haiku was no witch.  
  
Krillen looked at his friend with sympathy. Well, there have been stories about enchantments and spells. Maybe you were just under her spell and none of it really happened.  
  
Goku squeezed his eyes shut. Haiku's voice came back to him like it was only minutes ago. Her soft cries and moans, pleading for release. His own release, crying out her name and his love.   
  
He was sweating and breathing hard. There has to be another explanation! he cried. Turning he ran from the forest and up to the pond where he fell to his belly and stuck his head in the cool water. He came up on all fours shaking the water from his raven locks and panting hard.  
  
Look at me, he whispered. Maybe Krillen is right.  
  
Goku slumped back, sitting on his heels, hands on his thighs. Krillen squatted down beside him and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Goku sat silently, drawing comfort from his friend. Then Krillen smiled.  
  
Hey, look, Goku, he said softly. A swan.  
  
Goku turned his head, and there was mama swan with her brood. She came back, just like Haiku said. Smiling, he rose and quietly walked forward. He dropped to one knee and leaned forward, as close as he could get to the swan.  
  
Wow, Goku, Krillen whispered. She doesn't seem to be afraid at all.  
  
Goku was only a foot away now. He was looking at the long graceful neck, the fluid motion of her body in the water, and he froze. The swan turned her head and gazed into his eyes — a long, liquid gaze like fire and ice.  
  
-owari-  
  
If you haven't figured it out yet, hakucho means swan and haiku is... well... Japanese poetry!  
Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
